


当所有人都爱他

by Visa1010



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, all南 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa1010/pseuds/Visa1010





	当所有人都爱他

1.  
王嘉尔进入周震南时，听见一声细小的呻吟：“嗯......”  
小孩本来还睡着，不经折腾，很快就醒了。他侧躺在床上，被抬起一条腿，顶的一颠一颠的。他很不舒服地哼了下，换来的是更大力的撞击。  
“唔！......jackson......”  
他不开灯也知道身后是谁，王嘉尔的香味太明显，mani mani的牌子柔顺又不腻，淡淡转化成了他的体香。周震南的腿根止不住颤抖，摇摇晃晃跟着人家一同发泄出来。只是他射进了床单里，背后的哥哥射入了自己的体内，又黏又热。  
“啊！——唔......好胀......哥~”  
精水全被未退出去的阴茎堵在穴道里。小孩累的不行，想让他拔出去，可王嘉尔没准许，安慰似地亲亲他的脸颊。  
“阿南，哥好想你啊。”  
见他的老二还没有出去的迹象，周震南无力地翻个白眼，任命倒在枕头中闭目养神：“诶，你们怎么都这样啊。”  
上午景瑜哥说最近出任务回不了家，就磨光了自己的体力。下午学东哥买了小裙子应让他试试。这一试可好，被掀开没穿底裤的裙子摁在地板上肏，还咬着小红缨问道是不是在勾引他。  
他能说什么，被伺候爽了就“哥哥、哥哥”的叫，直到哭哑的嗓子才洗好澡休息。小孩用的儿童沐浴露，不伤皮肤，还泛着奶香，使深夜归家的王嘉尔没把持住，钻进被窝里就不知餍足地插入。  
“阿南乖......”  
“在这样，我一个男娃子都要怀孕咯......”  
频繁地被灌输男人们的精液，周震南感受着瞬间鼓起的小肚子，莫名萌发出幻想。可身体构造明确告诉他，周震南不会怀孕，无法为任何人诞下属于他们的孩子。  
“你本身就是孩子，我哪舍得让你再怀上个更小的baby。”  
“哥，这不是重点......”  
话还没解释清楚，王嘉尔埋在他体内的阴茎又硬了起来，他把小孩压在身下，更顺畅地捅着深处的软肉。水声滋滋地想，有些不受控制地往外流，打湿纯白的被单。  
“啊哈......哥......哥......”  
“我是谁？嗯？”  
“嘉尔、嘉尔哥......jackson哥......嗯、唔......”  
这个体位很让周震南满足，顶弄起来也方便，小孩乖巧地叫着他的名字，一抓一抓，会讨欢心。  
又娇又软，又软又娇，王嘉尔被迷得七荤八素，边插他，边亲吻他的锁骨，在上面留下斑斑点点的吻痕。这小孩太可爱了，他快溺死在其中了。  
难得的温柔态度，让周震南想到了哄骗自己穿裙子的学东哥。他摸着自己的下身，又抠又揉，弄出一手淫水。他把自己放在地上一杆入洞，在体内毫不留情地搅和，引得周震南摆动腰肢要逃，可陈学冬掐着他的腰窝往怀里扯，恶狠狠地贯穿每一次，还用犬牙磨自己的耳根：“不能跟别人这么做，知道吗？”  
别人？别人是谁？是赵天宇，马伯骞，毛不易，明日的兄弟们，还是R1se的哥哥弟弟们？再或者是其他的某某人。他不会跟他们这么做，连接吻都不可以。可现在他在干什么？根不是“别人”的嘉尔哥偷腥？  
倒也不算。他被干的天花乱坠，分不清东南与西北，模模糊糊听见了开门声。小孩下意识伸手要够那个人影，只见那人走的越来越近，哒、哒、哒，然后坐在床边，握紧举在半空中冰凉的小手。  
“嘉尔，你往里面一点，我要来了。”  
得。  
周震南的理智失去前想。  
这回怀不上孩子都难。  
2.  
小孩躺在沙发上喘气，累得连个手指都懒得抬。早晨的男人勃起很强，他这回算是体会过了，在黄景瑜身下叫唤着“不要了”，又被射了一肚子，哪怕是小心清理过后，现在依然会流出水。  
带着半湿的发丝，他小眯一觉，醒来后发现湿了两头，头前和身后。沙发垫上出现了两圈深一度的水渍，周震南感叹又得洗了，但还好家务活不在自己能力范围之内，就顶着长衬衫去厨房找陈学冬。  
他围着粉红色花穗围裙，刚好刷完碗边擦手边问他怎么了，又饿了还是哪不舒服了。  
小孩可怜兮兮往门边冒了个头，说：“哥......沙发被我弄湿了。”  
“自己弄的？”他笑着擦完手上最后一滴水珠，转过身问。  
“诶呀！不是！是头发湿了，还有，嗯......没太清理好。”  
周震南越说越小声，陈学冬上前环住他的腰，撩起遮住大腿的长衫往里摸。后面果然湿哒哒的，算不上干净也算不上泥泞。冰凉手指的侵入使小孩打了个寒颤。  
“我想，干了可能会有味道，洗一下比较好。哥，抱歉嘛。”  
“行，但阿南是在求人吧，应不应该听哥的？”  
陈学冬心里起了歪点子，不管小孩说不说他都会洗，那干脆讨个甜头尝尝。  
“听！听哥的，哥说啥是啥。”  
直到周震南套上裙子，才后悔刚才为什么要点头说那番话。  
他穿着粉嫩的水手服，胸前蝴蝶结处挂着不小的铃铛，衣服很短，露出他白净的小肚腩。周震南没穿底裤，倒不如说是被某人扒去的，羞红了脸。又不是没玩过换装play，可这次他异常敏感，陈学冬为他套上长筒袜时，手向上攀，不轻不重在腿根处掐了一把，吓得他赶紧夹住腿。  
“乖阿南，让哥哥拍几张照。”  
周震南极不情愿地放下捂脸的手，被迫按要求摆姿势，映在镜头下。他趴在沙发上，屁股高高翘起，粉裙包裹下能清晰看出圆滚的轮廓，像只猫似的娇弱。周震南羞得想躲起来，不断别过脑袋。  
陈学冬不知何时架好了手机，扑上前去楼他的细腰，把小孩平整地放在地上。温度偏低的地板很快就被捂热了，他害怕地瞅着面前笑得开朗的哥哥。  
还没等说什么，就被借着湿软没入体内，男人的阴茎不费力地滑入蜜穴中，轻轻来回捣弄。  
小孩经历这么长时间的调教，一插就能流出汁水来，像极了荔枝嫩肉，但还是很紧。他被毫无频率的大张大合顶的头皮发麻，扭着屁股要逃，小裙子被推倒腰上，无力地随之摆动。陈学冬每一次都将他狠狠拉回来，更是大力地撞在花心处。  
“哥，哥、不行......啊！不行了......”  
他的喘息全化成催情的药，让陈学冬乐此不疲地摁着他抽插好几个来回，又嫌不够深，直接把周震南拉入怀里，以骑乘的体位没入。小孩一声轻呼，更是软糯糯地叫唤着，要哭不哭的样子。  
陈学冬抵着他的敏感点射入，他被刺激地哭出声，却又被扯入高潮，迎合着新的一轮进攻。大哥哥咬着他的耳垂又磨又吸，渐渐撩开他的上衣去揉捏挺立的小红果。周震南被酥酥麻麻的电流刺激的无法自己。陈学冬毫不留情地含住鲜嫩的红缨，用牙关磨合撕咬，吮吸着发出色情的水声。小孩听到富有男性魅力的嗓音：“阿南这么娇，是不是在勾引我？”  
周震南不无辜，他确实每一个举动都带有勾引的意味。喝汤时烫到嘴会伸出小舌求亲，夜雨打雷说害怕，要哥哥搂着一起睡，哪怕不下雨他也会被抱在怀里。再或者装作会下厨的样子，围上小粉围裙在厨房里有模有样地切菜，最后还是可怜巴巴地求助外援。  
他交代了好几次，最后是在射不出什么，陈学冬还是卖力地在里面翻云覆雨，戳弄深处的软肉，不知疲倦地又射了一股热流。周震南红了眼窝，他感受着自己鼓起的小腹，一瞬间灵魂仿佛脱离肉身，分不清白昼虚实，只得在恍惚中问了句：“哥、这是爱吗......”  
性欲的发泄就是爱吗，温柔的亲吻就是爱吗，相拥而眠就是爱吗，平时腻腻咕咕的情话，在外工作时的视频聊天，就是爱吗？  
“是爱。”  
陈学冬对于他这无厘头的问题，给予明确的答案。  
不管小孩听没听清，也不管他到底会不会被操断片，陈学冬带着七句真，三分假，吻着小孩还湿热的泪泪痕说。  
“这是爱，阿南，这是我，我们，所有人对你的爱。


End file.
